Hetalia 30 Day Challenge: Day 0
by xXdarkangel118Xx
Summary: Just a prolog. Rate T for some langueage


Name: Onyx Stone (me )

Age: 16

Looks: /d/fVLh (God, I love this website)

Facts: she is a freshman and get easily get pissed if you call her short or make fun of her about living in the ghetto.

And I think that is all you should know about me. Oh and in this 30 day challenge you will see many failed attempts to flirt with America XD (P.S. I would have put this up last night but then my mom annoyed me -_-)

Disclaimer: , , and Hetalia is owned by there respected owners.

Day 0 Prologue

The sound of power tools echo through out the quiet street of Santa Anna. There was the occasional scream of rape or murder but, that was normal. The sound came from the fifth house facing north-east. It was an average looking house… well for the ghetto that is. I was locked away, deep inside my dimly lit room; painted in an ugly hot pink. "So close…" I whisper to myself. I was carefully placing the final piece into the machinery. "Steady…steady…" I thought but was rudely interrupted. "ONYX? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR FATHER'S POWER TOOLS?" This high-pitch scream startled me and made me drop the final piece, a strange glowing stone. It rolled off into the darkness.

Well shit…

Of course my mom would pick right NOW to annoy the crap out of me. My bedrooms door handle started to jingle but, to no avail, the locked door did not give way to this angry Asian woman. "ONYX? YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW! I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP!" my mother screeched to me from behind the door. "What can I say to please this woman?" I panic inside my mind as I hid my work under a blanket. "Of course…" I face-palmed. Yelling back to the women I call 'Mom' "I'M DOING A SCIENCE PROJECT! I'M ALMOST DONE! THEN YOU CAN HAVE YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP!" "Oh… why didn't you say so?" my mother said sweetly. Then I heard footsteps and a slam of a door. "I swear that women is bipolar…" I thought to myself. I got down to my knees and started to grope around in the darkness. "Ewww" I felt something sticky and slimy in my hand. I do not want to know what that was. Finally, I found something round and pulled it up to inspect. It was the stone. I jumped to my feet and place the last item. The strange machine started to glow. "I did it!" I squeal. What I just did was created a portal to another world. How did I do this? Well the story goes a bit like this:

There I was stuck in the middle of Computer projects. All my works are finished and nothing to do. So I just decided to goof off with my friend, Coco. We were just randomly googling stuff. Then I typed up "portal". At first, I thought it will just show us some random page on black holes. Yet, instead, it took us to a Wikipedia page. It gave us some instructions on how to create a portal. Coco just put it off as some prank. While I on the other hand thought it could be possible. Later that day I printed the instructions and gather the things I would be needing.

And thus this is where I am now. Lastly, I need to find enough power to make this thing come to life. It wasn't hard to find this. The main power line is right outside my window. I opened my window and put on some rubber gloves. With my father's clippers, I cut the line, making a power outage in the neighborhood. I connected the wire to the machine. It looks something like a stop watch but, deformed. With a jolt of electricity, the portal machine came to life. I need to call someone! I know exactly who!

"COCO! PICK UP THE PHONE!" I scream into the phone as it rang. It went to her voice mail. "Hi this is Coco, you have reach my voice mail. Please leave a message after the tone. Oh and if this is you, Onyx, I do not want to be part of your crazy plan. *BEEP*" I can feel my face turn into a scowl. "Hey Coco, you need to change your voice mail. Oh and I DID! I MADE THE PORTAL!" I hung up. I place in my coordinates. Where am I going you ask? To the little old world of Hetalia.

After placing the coordinates the device started to glow. It felt warm in my hand. All I need to do is to press go. My voice mail went off. "Hey this is Onyx, I'm off fighting zombies right now. If I ever survive, I'll call ya right back! *BEEP*" "ONYX!" it was Coco, "First, YOU need to change YOUR voice mail and DON'T DO IT! IT'S-" To late I pressed go. A glow of different colors engulfed me. Then in a blink of an eye, I was traveling at warp speed. I closed my eyes and waited.


End file.
